


all roads (eventually) lead to...

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Post Azure Moon Route, other characters not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An 8-part fic using the prompts for dimiclaude week 2020.Even though it's been ~5 years since the war and ~10 years since they were students together, Claude and Dimitri still think about each other more than they should...but maybe that's okay?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Claude/Dimitri as a ship but I didn't really have any plots. Then dimiclaude week happened and I ended up using each day's prompts to help build this fic. So thanks to everyone who organized this event :) Prompts are listed at the end for those who end up reading this not knowing/remembering what they are.
> 
> Anyway, this takes place post Azure Moon and assumes full-recruit. Other characters show up and are implied to be in relationships, but they are not named so you can imagine them as whatever ships you like.

_19th day of Ethereal Moon, 1190_

Dimitri sighed as he looked out his window at the snow that blanketed the houses below the castle. Winter had come to Faerghus late this year, meaning the first snow had only come a week ago. Because of the good harvests the celebration would be grander than ever; the staff had already been scampering about in preparation for the big day. Dimitri’s birthday, unfortunately, was now a celebration for everyone and not himself. Although he was happy that his people could celebrate the occasion so cheerfully, he always ended the day exhausted. He missed the times when the celebration was much more low-key, like that one year he had been a student at Garreg Mach Monastery, where all his classmates did was share a cake with him but otherwise it was a normal day… Well, except for one thing.

Dimitri had planned to go to the library again that night for some more research, but as soon as he left his room he was caught by Claude. The Golden Deer house leader, friend, and late night library companion had sprung onto Dimitri faster than he could blink, taking Dimitri’s hand and dragging him into the room where books and other interesting things had been shoved aside to make just enough space for two people to sit on the bed. Dimitri had been too taken in by the feel of Claude’s hand in his to mind the mess of the room.

“This was all I could come up with on short-notice,” Claude said with a sheepish smile as he let go of Dimitri’s hand to go fetch two cups of tea, handing one to Dimitri. “I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s fine, Claude,” Dimitri replied, taking a sip of the chamomile tea. “I don’t need anything fancy.”

“Yeah, I suppose it’s hard to want a fancy present when you’re the Prince of the Kingdom of Faerghus.” Claude chuckled. “Still, if you wanted a present from me, what would you want?”

“Honesty,” Dimitri answered immediately, then hid his flushed face with his teacup. Although he truly wanted to know more about the real Claude, to say it so directly was embarrassing.

Claude laughed. “That’s a tough one.” He set down his teacup. “But it’s your birthday, so how about I trust you with something I haven’t told anyone else here yet. I’ll tell you about a dream of mine.”

“Oh?”

“I want to be honest with you, with everyone. To truly be myself.”

A bit of silence passed as Dimitri waited for Claude to continue. When Claude said no more, Dimitri sighed. “I thought you were going to give me honesty?”

“I am being honest about not being able to be honest.” Claude laughed. “That’s a mouthful, isn’t it? But…” He placed his teacup down and touched Dimitri’s hands softly. “One day I can achieve that dream, right? Then I can tell you my other dreams too.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“But I’m the one holding you right now,” Claude replied with a wink. Dimitri had blushed (again) and they had laughed. Claude poured Dimitri another cup of tea and they had chatted (mostly Claude talking) about various minor things. Maybe it had been the tea, or Claude’s voice, or both, but soon Dimitri was nodding off. He remembered Claude helped him back to his room where he had promptly fallen into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Now if only tomorrow night he could have something similar…but it was an unachievable dream, because… Dimitri shook his head. Well, he should get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

_25th day of Ethereal Moon, 1190_

The moon was high in the sky and the dancing part of today’s festivities was in full swing. From the edge of the ballroom Dimitri looked fondly at the scene of his friends enjoying themselves, especially Dedue and Felix. For an hour or two they were banned from worrying or nagging Dimitri about this or that; instead they would actually relax with their respective partners. Dedue would definitely enjoy dancing with the freedom he couldn’t express before when he used to worry about hurting the reputation of his partner, while Felix would be pulled onto the dance floor much more reluctantly but yet still be the perfect dance partner.

As for Dimitri, he didn’t particularly enjoy dancing. It was just another one of those activities that nobles were expected to be proficient at. Also his associations with dancing were rather mixed. It was one of his few good memories of El, and with Claude during that abbreviated year…

Dimitri closed his eyes and remembered a dark night, stars twinkling in the sky. Out in the middle of the monastery grounds, away from the ballroom and the music and the people, Claude had found him, caught him by the hand. Claude had asked him about a dance, and when Dimitri was confused about dancing without any music, Claude started humming and twirled around Dimitri. Dimitri had been stunned as he could only watch in awe as Claude performed something beautiful, complicated, and completely unknown to Dimitri until that point.

“What kind of dancing is this?” Dimitri had asked.

Claude had stopped and grinned. “Something from the east, the Alliance. You want me to teach you?”

Dimitri shook his head. “I don’t think I can…move…like that?”

“Oh, come on.” Claude had laughed then and tugged on Dimitri’s hand lightly. “All the traditional dancing people are doing in there is boring. Everyone should learn the joy of modern dancing.”

“Modern?” Dimitri had to admit he hadn’t danced much since that time with El, so he wouldn’t know about any trends. At the time he had taken Claude at his word, stumbling along with Claude in that empty space, forgetting time and place as he focused on Claude…on his feet, his hands, his voice…everything.

Hilda had told Dimitri later that Claude had been messing with him, but Dimitri hadn’t cared. It might have been a dance form that Claude had completely made up, but it was special to Dimitri. That night might have been the first time Dimitri had danced with someone he was in love with, and maybe the last time…

Dimitri opened his eyes and saw that nothing had changed in the ballroom since he last looked. He shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking so negatively right now. Just because no one else had caught his fancy since Claude didn’t mean that he would never find someone else, right? He’d just been so busy worrying about his people, trying to make up for his sins. There just hadn’t been time to think about that…

…and no one who could meet his impossibly high standards, Sylvain had told him while they had danced earlier, when Dimitri had briefly danced with every one of his friends here. Looking back at the ballroom once again, he counted the people. It really was everybody, wasn’t it? Not just his classmates from the Blue Lions house but everyone who had been his ally during the war 5 years ago. Everyone…except Claude. Where was Claude? Why hadn’t he contacted anyone? Why did he leave with such a cryptic message…

Dimitri sighed. Yes, it was useless to stew in such thoughts. Instead he should join his friends in dancing once more. There was still another hour to go, and there was plenty to celebrate, even if…


	3. Chapter 3

The first of year 1191 came with freezing cold winds, but a solitary king still stood outside on his balcony, immune to the cold wind lashing against his cheeks and tousling his hair as he stared up at the twinkling stars and crescent moon. There was something about the moon tonight…the shape, it reminded him of something…

A door opened but still Dimitri did not turn. The steady voice of his best friend and retainer called out to him. “Dimitri, you should probably retire for the night.”

Dimitri was reluctant to turn around. “Of course, Dedue. I had…lost myself for a bit.”

He followed Dedue back into his bedroom, secured the door shut, closed the curtains, removed his cloak and prepared for bed. When Dedue left, Dimitri lied on his bed, not able to sleep just yet. He peered at the calendar by his bed. In a month the heir to the Almyran throne was supposed to arrive for diplomatic talks. Almyra… Recently it had been quiet from Almyra save for rumors…rumors that Claude went to Almyra, that the reason there had been no attacks on Fódlan’s throat in the past three years was due to the ruckus Claude was causing. Dimitri never had any time to confirm these rumors, although he sometimes thought about slipping out and escaping, just to see if he could find Claude there… Would Claude still have the energy of the sun, the mystery of the moon, a constellation of stars still behind his eyes?

At this point it was better to wait for this Almyran representative to arrive. Peace with Almyra was more important than Dimitri’s whims. It didn’t stop Dimitri from falling asleep and dreaming about a hand dragging him through lively markets, playful laughter grounding him among the blur of sounds and colors and smells…

/////

A warm breeze flowed into the room where the lone occupant sat at his desk, penning the last words for the night. Sleep was alluding him, so he had dabbled in some poetry, only to scratch out another set of lines and tug at his hair in frustration. The words…they never came out right.

His father had asked him to at least stay for the new year, so Claude did, but internally he was itching to leave. He had even thought about sneaking out tonight, just so he could begin his journey westward already. It was finally time for him to answer the mystery he had left Dimitri with 4 and a half years ago. He wondered what expression he would see on Dimitri’s face. Hopefully he could laugh at how pleasantly surprised Dimitri would be. They had still parted on good terms, right? Claude had no idea how Dimitri was doing personally; he only knew that by rebuilding Fódlan peacefully, Dimitri had unknowingly helped Claude’s dream more than he would ever know. Claude would at least need to thank Dimitri for this.

Would Dimitri be flustered still by Claude’s praise? Or was Dimitri more levelheaded now, used to these compliments? When they had last seen each other, when Dimitri had saved Claude… If Claude had stayed a bit longer in Derdriu, had spent a night there with Dimitri’s army, would they have… Would Claude now be able to return to Fódlan with more confidence that his meeting with Dimitri would go well? It was too late to regret. He had made the decision as soon as Dimitri had arrived at Derdriu, like a hero to save a prince. Yes, Claude had left right away for a reason. It wasn’t just his supposed “excitement” to start on the next phase of his dream. If Claude hadn’t left then…maybe he wouldn’t have left at all.

Claude sighed. Every time he looked up at the stars he thought about Dimitri. Maybe it was because of Dimitri’s crest that resembled a star sign, or maybe it was because many of their private moments together during that abbreviated year had taken place under starry nights, like those conversations on the way back from the library, late night tea time, or dancing…

Claude closed his eyes. It was best to keep those memories locked in his heart, where they could stay beautiful. Where he can remember Dimitri as the sun and himself as the moon, reflecting and playing off Dimitri’s pure radiance. Any other hopes were pointless. After all, would a King who could have anything really wait for someone like him? Some dreams were achievable, but others were best left as fantasies, only shared with the moon and the stars…right?


	4. Chapter 4

_4th day of Guardian Moon, 1191_

Claude’s first stop on his meandering journey towards Fhirdiad was the Goneril manor right across the throat, and already he was suffering disrespect. Not only had Holst proceeded to humiliate Claude in their axe duel (much to Nader’s delight), but no one, not even Hilda had cheered for Claude. To top it off, Claude managed to cut himself accidentally while putting away the training axes and the only “help” he received was a pack of bandages and tape thrown at his head.

“Hilda…” Claude had whined when Hilda had proceeded to walk away. She did pause and turn back, only to face him with the flimsiest apologetic expression on her face.

“I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t want poor old me to get her hands dirty, right?” With that she flounced out of the room, leaving Claude alone.

“You rather have me bleed on your dirt floor than get your hands dirty,” Claude muttered as he dealt with the cut across his left palm. It was pretty shallow so there was no need to do anything more than secure the bandage on tightly to stem the bleeding. It probably wouldn’t even scar; if it did, Dimitri would…

Claude chuckled. Actually Claude had done something similarly stupid back then when they had been students. After a friendly spar where Claude’s axe skills were outclassed handily by Dimitri’s lance skills, Claude had offered to put their weapons away. Maybe it was Dimitri’s friendliness that had distracted Claude (Claude had been trying to keep record of everything Dimitri was saying) or the way that Dimitri had smiled, but the next thing Claude knew, he felt a sharp sting in his right hand.

“Claude!” Dimitri had shouted, panicked, and Claude had immediately tugged the closest piece of cloth he saw, which happened to be Dimitri’s blue cape, to staunch the blood.

“I guess this is why you wear gloves, huh,” Claude had joked then, not realizing why Dimitri would never laugh at that until they returned to Claude’s room to get Claude’s hand bandaged properly. Dimitri insisted on helping, blaming himself as half (they had compromised at half) the reason why Claude had cut himself. Claude didn’t mind being pampered for a bit, directing Dimitri to find a salve he kept to help heal and soothe shallower cuts like this, ones not worth wasting a vulnerary on. The tube with salve was relatively small and difficult to open, especially for Dimitri who had kept his gloves on. Claude, impatient, had motioned for Dimitri to hand it over but instead Dimitri shook his head and proceeded to remove his gloves. Claude had bit his tongue at the sight. His hands…Dimitri’s hands were covered with scars.

Claude could only watch those scarred hands start to rub salve into his right hand, only smile encouragingly as Dimitri asked repeatedly whether he was hurting Claude or not. Each time Dimitri would smile shyly back and rub a bit more salve into Claude’s skin. At some point Dimitri’s hands had moved further down Claude’s arm, but Claude was so focused on relaxing even though Dimitri’s healing hands were making him feel…things…that he didn’t realize how far Dimitri had strayed from the original cut until Dimitri stopped, a frown on his face. Oh, it was _that_ scar.

“Ah, don’t worry about that one,” Claude said, trying to extract his right arm out of Dimitri’s grasp. “It’s old and doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“But…” Dimitri was reluctant to let go.

“Just like yours, right?”

Just like that, Dimitri released Claude’s arm. There wasn’t anything else to say then. It wasn’t the time then to ask about scars, to share their pasts. Maybe there could have been a time to do so. But things had happened. Claude had left for Almyra, and Hilda was still mad at him for that. It didn’t leave Claude hopeful for how his later meetings would go, but…

“You patch yourself up yet?” Hilda’s voice jolted Claude out of his reminiscing. “I prepared some tea and sweets for us. You wouldn’t want them to get cold, would you?”

Claude laughed and stood up, unused bandages and tape secure in his left hand. Even if they might be mad at first, maybe…maybe things would be fine after all…


	5. Chapter 5

_9th day of Guardian Moon, 1191_

Claude knew that when he returned to Derdriu, he would have…feelings.

It had been building all day, as soon as they had entered the city. It hadn’t changed that much since he had left; his favorite hiding spots were the same. If he had to defend himself in this city again… Claude shook his head. If he continued down that thought train, he would not be refreshing himself like he needed to. He was happy that Nader and Hilda had done him a solid, but they could only do so much. With Hilda egging on Nader to tell embarrassing stories about Claude as a child to the others gathered, the impromptu Golden Deer reunion happening in the main dining room of the Riegan manor continued uninterrupted, as if Claude was still there. However Hilda could only promise to buy him 15 minutes alone, max. Claude was supposed to return with a huge smile on his face and jokes on the ready, not with a frown on his face and head lost in the clouds…

Claude had retreated to his old bedroom, the one he slept in when he led the Alliance for 5 years. Save for a little dust on the shelves, the room was exactly how he had left it. The books and maps were still in piles on his desk, his teapot somewhere in the middle of that. He wondered if his hidden stash of chamomile tea bags were still in his desk, under all those old papers…

Claude flopped onto the bed, letting his feet dangle as he didn’t bother to remove his boots. Looking up at the bare ceiling, he closed his eyes. Okay, fine, he would continue on that train after all.

The last few days in this room he had still been suffering from the injuries he took at Grondor field, where he should have stayed back but his curiosity had taken over and he had entered the fray to evaluate just how the Kingdom was doing, just how Dimitri was doing… Dimitri had been terrifying…terrifyingly strong, alluring in a way that Claude just couldn’t shake. However Claude paid the price for his indulgence with a beating to his body. He had to retreat then; he couldn’t die then, not when there was so much still to fight for. Only later had Claude heard from his spies that Dimitri had snapped, in a good way, afterwards. The Dimitri Claude had met, the one who was driven by kindness and empathy, had returned; Dimitri was no longer controlled by his rage alone. This had given Claude hope, especially when concerning news came his way about the Empire coming to attack Derdriu. He had made a huge gamble, trusting in Dimitri’s kindness to extend to him, from the link they made at the Academy, from all those moments spent together…

And when Dimitri did come to save them, when he walked right up to Claude but touched him so delicately, as if he immediately knew how fragile Claude’s body still was despite the brave face Claude had put on… It was overwhelming, thinking about how gentle Dimitri had been right then when Dimitri’s whole being was still vibrating from the heat of battle. Unconsciously Claude touched his own shoulder, pressing his fingers down lightly. Yes, it had been something like this, just a light touch on both shoulders. Claude remembered having to crane his neck to look up at Dimitri, because unlike him, Dimitri had grown taller and broader and it was just so…unfair…

Claude opened his eyes. It was nearly time to return downstairs. As he fixed his hair, Claude wondered if Dimitri was plagued with thoughts like this, or was Claude just another one of those people he helped along the way once he broke through his haze of rage? Well, this was probably another one of those memories Claude needed to lock away, only to think about at certain times in certain places, so it could stay beautiful, untainted.

Claude took a deep breath and exited his old bedroom. When he returned to the party downstairs Claude was going to get something to drink and then give Raphael a big pat on the back. Raphael would reciprocate, probably bruising Claude’s back in the process, and maybe a few others (Lorenz, Leonie) would join in on the fun. Then Claude could “complain” about how mean everyone was being to him, and Raphael might tell Claude to eat more to toughen up his scrawny body, and then… Although the touches wouldn’t be the same as…it would be something…


	6. Chapter 6

_1st day of Pegasus Moon, 1191_

“Are you sure about this?” Dimitri had asked as he followed Dedue out of the castle with a knitted hat instead of a crown on his head, a simple cloak instead of his regal blue one. He was happy about escaping the castle, but he was supposed to be meeting with the future King of Almyra tomorrow for diplomatic talks. Was there really time for frivolous activities before such an important day?

“I am very sure about this,” Dedue replied. Despite the speed in which they traveled through the streets of Fhirdiad, Dimitri quickly recognized the path they were taking was to the Duscur enclave. Compared to other parts of the city, this place always felt warmer and friendlier, especially now that they could live celebrating their rich history and culture without suffering nearly as much hatred as before. Dimitri had made official visits here in the past, including attending some Duscur celebrations, but obviously with his attire today he was not making an official visit. Maybe Dedue just wanted to make sure Dimitri was fully relaxed before his meeting tomorrow? It didn’t mean they had to…wait, was that Hilda chatting with Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe? Next to her, a bearded man who looked Almyran, and next to him…

“Claude von Riegan!” Dimitri exclaimed, jaw dropping. Could it really be…

“Shh, don’t say it so loud,” Claude said with a chuckle, crossing the distance until he was only a few feet away. “Nice to see you too.” He smiled broadly and genuinely, a rare sight that Dimitri drank in. “Oh, by the way, that hat looks nice. Mercedes, you made it right? It matches mine.”

Dimitri removed his hat just to see and indeed it was also blue and yellow like Claude’s. It was nice, being able to match Claude again, like back then...

“Yes I did,” Mercedes answered. “I’ve made a bunch of them.” Turning to Dimitri she added, “I still think Claude should put on more clothes, though, since he’s not used to this weather, but he refuses. So make sure he doesn’t get too cold, okay?”

“But Mercedes, if I put on more clothes, you wouldn’t be able to see my handsomeness,” Claude protested. He turned Dimitri and winked. “Right, Dimitri?”

“Ah yes…” He turned to Dedue to hide his blush from Claude’s eyes, although it was probably too late. “Dedue, when you said you were sure about this…”

“Yes, your…” Dedue cleared his throat. “Dimitri.”

Claude grinned. “Figured it’d begood to be just Claude to you for one more day.”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri frowned. Was there something wrong with Claude?

Claude sighed. “Guys, did you not tell him?”

“You were supposed to come tonight, not yesterday,” Ashe replied. “We barely scrambled this together in time. What did you expect?”

“Wait…” Dimitri felt foolish to be so slow at realizing this, especially with the Almyran banner behind Claude (though Claude was dressed like a typical Fódlan citizen currently). Just to make sure… “You are the Prince of Almyra?”

Claude nodded. “Yeah. Tomorrow.” He smiled sheepishly. “Today I’m just an old friend making a surprise visit. You can show me around the city today, right?”

Dedue answered before Dimitri could. “He’s all yours.” When Dimitri frowned, Dedue added, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be hanging out here.” He gave Claude a nod before walking to stand by Ashe. “Have fun and don’t cause Ingrid too much trouble.”

“Ingrid huh…” Claude chuckled. “Guess I can’t get us into too much trouble then.”

“Claude!” Dimitri exclaimed and blushed again when Claude took his hand. Once they left the enclave, Claude pestered Dimitri to show him the best sights. It was just teasing on Claude’s part, though; only a few moments later Claude was dragging Dimitri to a storefront to look at some art in the window. They continued down Fhirdiad’s shopping streets looking from window to window but not actually entering any of the shops. It seemed like Claude was probably having more fun leading Dimitri around than looking at the shop windows, but Dimitri didn’t mind at all. It was nice, being able to explore so freely. It was rather amazing that no one recognized him, but then again Claude never let them linger in one place for long.

“It’s too bad…the crafts are certainly well-made, but I wish they were more colorful.”

“Huh?” Dimitri was surprised by Claude suddenly addressing him. They had wandered out a plaza, away from the crowds for a moment. Dimitri belatedly realized he hadn’t really looked at the crafts. He had been too busy watching Claude spin around ahead of him, weaving from one side to the other side of the street, a sly smile on his face. Claude’s smile seemed to be growing by the second until Dimitri had to look away. Thankfully his stomach growling saved him for once.

“You’re hungry? I guess I did force you to exercise.” Claude winked. “How about you show me to your favorite restaurant in the city?”

It was clearly some teasing; they both knew that Dimitri didn’t dine in the city except for certain safe places. Although Dimitri was sure that Ashe’s restaurant would still rank among his favorite places. It was only when they walked through the door that Dimitri remembered that Ingrid was on watch today, though it was funny how she tried to make it less obvious by having Felix and Sylvain join her…or wait, was it because Sylvain was a gossip that he was here and Felix was dragged along… Well, with the look Sylvain just gave Dimitri while Claude was talking to Ashe suggested that yes that was indeed the case.

“House special? Sounds good to me.” Claude then turned to look at Dimitri. “Could they be any more obvious?” He laughed. “We’ll just have to talk quietly then.”

Lunch became a bit of a game between Claude and Sylvain, with Claude whispering gibberish into Dimitri’s ear just to see if Sylvain fell for the bait or not. Dimitri wasn’t trying to play along at all, but having Claude’s lips so close to his ear… He tried his best not to get flustered by it. Thankfully the hot soup gave Dimitri an excuse for his reddened cheeks.

After lunch, Claude led them back towards the Duscur enclave. Dimitri worried that this meant their time together was coming to an end and scrambled to think of something that would convince Claude to stay with him longer. He didn’t want Claude to leave just yet… He hadn’t seen enough of that smile or heard enough of that laugh or…

“I hope you don’t mind heights,” Claude said cryptically as Dimitri realized they were not returning to meet with their friends but rather continuing past the enclave to a place further out. “If you don’t want to fly, we can just go horse riding instead.”

Fly? Did that mean… It wasn’t Claude’s beautiful white wyvern waiting for them, but rather a more common brown type. The wyvern was docile under Claude’s touch, but with Dimitri, a stranger, would it... Dimitri hesitated. “I haven’t ridden a wyvern in a long time, but…”

“Silly, you can ride behind me,” Claude replied. “Yes girl, he’s a nice guy,” he cooed into the ear of the wyvern before hopping on. The wyvern snorted once but otherwise was still. Dimitri allowed Claude to help him up and once seated, secured his arms around Claude’s waist.

“Up we go!” Claude spurred his wyvern to start flapping her wings and take them up in the sky. It took a moment for Dimitri to adjust to being in the air and off the solid ground, but once he got his bearings, he enjoyed the view. It had been a long time since Dimitri had seen Fhirdiad like this and from this height people were just tiny dots moving along narrow channels. The capital city was a big place but at this height it looked the size of his palm.

“Now, to find a quiet place to relax in,” Claude murmured, directing the wyvern to what looked to be a hill overlooking the city. Once on the ground, Claude took Dimitri’s hand and led them to a flat spot. He pulled out a blanket, laid it over the wintering grass, and subsequently flopped down on it. Dimitri joined him, laying on his back and looking up at the sky. He immediately noticed Ingrid’s white Pegasus circling above them, another reminder that despite how casual the day had been, they could never be truly alone in public.

“You know I didn’t really have a plan for today,” Claude said casually. “I just wanted to spend the day with you. I hope you have had fun so far?”

“Of course, Claude.” Dimitri turned and lightly touched Claude’s shoulder, prompting Claude to roll over to face Dimitri. “I have enjoyed every moment with you.”

Claude flushed. “Saying it outright like that…” He laughed. “You haven’t changed much. I’m glad.”

Dimitri chuckled. “Neither have you. Still the schemer.”

“Hey, once a schemer, always a schemer.” Claude grinned. “Well I kind of wanted to just spend the afternoon talking instead of running around some more, if that works for you? If you are bored, just poke me…lightly.”

“That sounds lovely. I have many things I want to ask you about.” Dimitri desperately wanted to know everything Claude had been up to ever since Dimitri saw him last time, in Derdriu…

“That sounds ominous.” Claude laughed. “Well I’ll do my best, your Kingliness…Dimitri.”

Claude did indeed answer Dimitri’s bubbling questions with many jokes and smiles, so Dimitri wasn’t sure just how much truth Claude gave him, but nevertheless he loved the stories…well, some of them had been a little concerning, like how Claude had to duel others to show that he hadn’t become “weak” in Fódlan, but Dimitri still loved hearing Claude’s voice. Dimitri shared a few stories when prodded; it was only fair. Plus revealing a few embarrassments was worth the price of hearing Claude’s laugh again. Hours passed but Dimitri didn’t even notice; only the sound of Pegasus wings broke the spell.

“It’s time to return to the castle for dinner,” Ingrid informed them. She looked rather disgruntled; considering the darkening sky, it was nearing sunset and Dimitri was starting to feel hungry again. Ingrid was probably impatient to return to the castle to eat.

Claude and Dimitri quickly packed up and returned to the Duscur enclave, where then Dedue escorted them back to the palace only for a lavish banquet to be laid out and the room to be filled with basically everyone. Well, basically all of the original Blue Lion students plus Ferdinand, Lorenz, and Hilda. Claude once again asked all of them to treat him just as another guy for a bit longer. It was a little awkward as the others didn’t know exactly how to proceed, but with Hilda’s help the silence didn’t last long. Soon everyone else was learning a few embarrassing things about Claude that Dimitri had already heard earlier. Dimitri didn’t mind at all hearing them again, especially when Claude’s face scrunched up like that…

However, they couldn’t stay like this for too long. Tomorrow was an important day for them. Still, Dimitri was reluctant to let Claude leave. If this was the last time they could just be Claude and Dimitri to each other…

“I can’t hog you forever,” Claude said with a laugh when Dimitri took Claude’s hand and asked about Claude’s evening plans. “Besides, we’ll see each other again tomorrow, right?”

Indeed they would, but it would be as a king and a future king. Still, Dimitri knew he couldn’t push it any further. He let go of Claude’s hand and allowed Nader and Hilda to whisk Claude away. Dimitri then made sure to check in with the others before he too retired for the night. Really, he should feel blessed to have had this chance, to have this whole day for a secret reunion with Claude. To have another wonderful memory, even if that meant more than ever, Dimitri felt… He sighed. Maybe he should go over his notes one more time. If he could make sure peaceful relations fostered between Fódlan and Almyra, perhaps…


	7. Chapter 7

_2nd day of Pegasus Moon, 1191_

Dimitri looked down at his notes once again. He always preferred to scribble them himself even if Dedue or someone else was present to take meeting notes. It gave him something to do when his hands itched during meetings, or if he needed to look away for a moment because he needed to stop looking at Claude, at the regal Almyran garb that Claude wore like the king he would soon be. Dimitri knew he might be naturally weak to Claude (he had been even when they were students), but how could he not be impressed and charmed by this Claude? Thankfully Dimitri could look down at his notes whenever he needed a chance to regroup. Otherwise he might have accidentally promised to send Claude horses over to Almyra for “free”. Even though Ferdinand, Lorenz, or Felix would have quickly saved Dimitri from making a blunder like that, it would have still been a huge embarrassment. Sylvain would…wait Sylvain wasn’t even supposed to be in the room. Then not even Felix managed to glare away the gossipmonger... Claude didn’t seem to mind, even sending Sylvain winks occasionally. It made Dimitri curl his fingers a bit tighter, even though he knew it meant nothing…

After a morning of discussing and hammering agreements for military support and aid, should one of their countries be attacked, a lunch break was sorely needed. Claude quickly announced a “no politics while dining” rule, which forced Lorenz to bite back his complaints. Instead Dimitri just watched Claude smile and laugh as Ferdinand, Lorenz, and Sylvain filled Claude in on the latest for all their old friends from the academy days. If it had been Claude’s father here instead of Claude, or an ambassador that wasn’t Claude, would it be so easy? Claude knew them and Dimitri hoped they also knew something about Claude, even if he had surprised them all by revealing he was prince heir to Almyra. Though when Claude became king of Almyra, would they be able to meet again like this? Although maybe Dimitri could make a trip to Almyra instead. His country didn’t need him here in Fhirdiad 100% of the time, not with capable ministers like Ferdinand and Felix and…

“Stop with that goofy smile, Dimitri,” Felix grumbled, though he was smiling too. Felix did smile more than he did a few years ago, but it was still a rare sight. Perhaps everyone was feeling a bit lighter with Claude around.

The afternoon talks consisted of working out trade deals that would benefit the two nations. After all, their main aim was to bring peace. The way they all worked together felt like their student days, when people of all different backgrounds came together to work towards a common goal. The way Claude smiled so genuinely once they came to a satisfactory deal… Maybe this was one of those dreams Claude had meant to tell Dimitri all those years ago.

It was just after sunset when the final ink dried on the agreements that they both signed. Claude would be taking one of these copies back to Almyra. If the King didn’t agree with Claude’s actions, then likely a different person would be sent next time. It seemed like Sylvain had been inspired by the proceedings; he murmured something about Sreng before he left with Felix. Lorenz and Ferdinand followed, excusing themselves after such exhausting talks and Lorenz additionally joking that he had seen way too much Claude recently that it was making him “ill”. Claude raised an eyebrow at that but even Dimitri could tell it was done on purpose…to let Dimitri have Claude to himself for the rest of the evening.

“Shall I just prepare your meal for your personal quarters instead of the dining room, your Majesty?” Dedue asked after the others had left.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” There was no point in having the two of them eat in such a large room.

“You are taking me to your room? Quite a bold move,” Claude teased.

“Please, Claude…” Dimitri blushed. Was Claude back to teasing him like he had yesterday? It was nice but also…

“I’m excited,” Claude added. “I’m sure only a few people have ever set foot there.”

“You are correct,” Dimitri said as he opened the door to his room. Claude followed him in and proceeded to laugh. “What’s funny?”

“It’s exactly what I expected it to look like,” Claude replied. “It’s like you haven’t changed at all.”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri wondered what part of him hadn’t changed, because even Claude had seen some of what had happened to Dimitri during the past 10 years, right? One did not suffer through war and rage and tragedy and not change.

“You’re still that guy I met at Garreg Mach Monastery 10 years ago,” Claude replied. “But it is eerie that I would know exactly what you would and would not have in your room. I even imagined the correct blue for your bedsheets.”

Dimitri flushed. “That’s…”

“It’s like…” Claude trailed off, looking away and fiddling with his sleeves. Dimitri didn’t understand what Claude was nervous for, when Dimitri was the one who was trying not to imagine Claude splayed against his bedsheets. When Claude finally spoke, it took Dimitri completely by surprise.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Dimitri blinked. Not only was this a rather large shift in subject matter, but any trace of Claude’s light and teasing tone had disappeared. “In what way?” Dimitri asked, wanting to make sure he and Claude were on the same page regarding “soulmates”.

“I mean two people, or ‘souls’, who just know each other without having to be near each other. Even though they haven’t seen each other in a long time, they still know each other.”

Dimitri bit his lip. “Are you saying…” Something like hope was building in his chest. Claude wouldn’t just bring up this topic unless it meant something, right?

And Claude delivered, taking hold of Dimitri’s heart with one question. “Do you think we could be soulmates?”

/////

There was a knock on the door and Dedue entered to deliver their simple dinner, setting it on the small desk. Claude was relieved for this interruption. He had been watching Dimitri closely, ever since he saw him in the Duscur enclave wearing that simple cloak and knit hat. Claude found himself overwhelmed with want for Dimitri’s attention; he had to keep telling himself that he should not get too close. Except every time Dimitri answered one of Claude’s words with such earnestness and pretty blushes, Claude kept hoping, wishing, believing that maybe Dimitri liked him _that_ way too. This morning he put an old earring into his inner breast pocket, hoping he might have a chance to gift it. This evening ended up being a perfect opportunity; if Claude caused too much of a blunder he was sure Dimitri wouldn’t hold it against him…hopefully.

However, once the words had left his mouth, Claude realized that maybe he had come on too strong. Soulmates was a strong term, much stronger than just good old friends. It was way too much pressure to put on Dimitri when they had only reconnected for two days. Maybe they could use this interruption to allow the subject to be dropped and Claude could go back to needling Dimitri about his simple tastes, forgetting about the small object in his breast pocket.

They both took a seat in the chairs set up by the table, Claude sitting on Dimitri’s left, but instead of picking up his fork to start eating, Dimitri just turned to look at Claude. Oh, so Dimitri hadn’t forgotten. Claude did his best to smile, to act like any answer would be fine. After all, Claude rather hear Dimitri’s honest feelings than something nice, even if those words broke Claude’s heart.

“Yes? If not, I…” Dimitri frowned. Claude tried to keep his smile intact, but the way Dimitri frowned made Claude uneasy. “I would like to think if the concept of soulmates truly exists, then you are my soulmate.”

Claude gasped. “Dimitri?” Claude felt like he was riding a wave of emotions. It was good that he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

Dimitri continued unabated. “I think that’s why no one else can match you…”

Claude laughed nervously. “I guess I am one of a kind,” he joked.

“…and why you’ll always be special to me.”

Claude was left speechless as Dimitri’s words sank in. He was sure he was blushing harder than Dimitri was right now. “I…I’m flattered. I truly am. And I do feel the same way about you, but…”

“But?”

Claude pulled out the small gold earring from his inner breast pocket. He didn’t want to hide this anymore. “I wanted to give you something as a sign of my feelings.”

“Your feelings?” Dimitri said quietly.

Claude continued on rambling. “Though it’s kind of improper to do it this way? I was hoping that maybe we could become really good pen pals? I could write you some embarrassing poetry, send along some perfumes or teas or scented oils… Well, and some practical stuff too, now that I can freely and safely offer things of value to you…”

Claude had dropped the earring into Dimitri’s open palm, but Dimitri just sat there, unmoving. Claude mentally reminded himself to relax, to give Dimitri the time he needed. Finally Dimitri responded, speaking carefully. “You wish to court me?”

“Yes?” Claude had really meant to work at that later after he had established regular correspondence with Dimitri first. “I mean, if you’d like—"

“I accept!” Dimitri exclaimed, which made Claude very happy, but Dimitri had also grasped onto Claude’s hand and was crushing it in his excitement.

“That’s great, but my hand…”

Dimitri nearly threw himself onto his back in his rush to let go of Claude’s hand. “Oh, I was a bit enthusiastic.” He chuckled. “I wish to court you too.”

“Great!” Claude clapped his hands together. This was great, but it was not how he expected things to go. “Wait, how will this work?”

“Does it matter?” Dimitri was smiling so brightly now. “You weren’t one for tradition. Just think up a scheme.”

“Dimitri encouraging me to think up a scheme?” Claude laughed. “Well if we’re not going to be traditional, then can I kiss you?”

Dimitri nodded and closed his eyes. Claude gently placed his hands on Dimitri’s face, cupping his strong jaw, before leaning in and placing his lips briefly on Dimitri’s. Dimitri’s left eye opened as Claude pulled back, but only for a moment, as Dimitri put his hands on Claude’s shoulder and claimed Claude’s mouth in a second, much more heated kiss. They kissed a few more times before Claude’s stomach growled and they remembered to eat their now cold dinner.

Afterwards they laid down next to each other on Dimitri’s bed, hand in hand and side pressed against side, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Claude nearly dozed off when someone knocked and entered the room. Claude blinked and found Dedue looking down at them.

“Your Majesty, it is time for bed,” Dedue said, implying that it was time for Claude to return to the guest room.

“Alright. Claude, when do you leave?”

“Oh!” Although Claude had arrived in Fhirdiad one day early, he hadn’t changed the other end of the schedule. He kind of regretted that now, but he definitely couldn’t change the date he returned home if he didn’t want to suffer his parents’ wrath. “Tomorrow morning, unfortunately. Bright and early!”

Dimitri frowned. “Can you at least have breakfast with me before you leave?”

“I…” Claude thought about it for a moment. They were going by ship on the way back; the crew would probably enjoy having extra time to lounge in the morning. “I’ll make it work, somehow.”

Dimitri laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes. Sweet dreams, your Kingliness.” Claude winked.

Dimitri sighed fondly. “Good night, Claude.”

When Dedue led Claude down the hall to his room where Nader was ready to rib him, Claude found that he didn’t mind at all, neither Dedue’s quiet amused expression nor Nader’s boisterous laughter, not when he had just… Well, he should at least try to rein in his silly thoughts, or he might have a hard time sleeping tonight…


	8. Chapter 8

The day had finally come for the next official meeting of officials from Fódlan and Almyra, to occur at Fódlan’s throat. King Dimitri and a few close friends/guards would be greeted by the Almyran royal family retinue. Claude was giddy with excitement. The letters they had exchanged almost weekly made Claude confident that Dimitri wanted this as much as he did. While it was too early for any agreements beyond continuing courtship to occur, there was some freedom to be openly affectionate now that the courtship was public knowledge. So who could fault Claude when as soon as he saw the tiniest glimpse of tall, blonde, and handsome in the distance he took off running to greet his lover? It had been a year and a half since they last saw each other in person.

“Hello handsome,” Claude said as he threw his arms around Dimitri’s waist and rested his head on Dimitri’s chest. Dimitri was incredibly warm; wearing that black shirt and armor didn’t help. Claude pulled away to look up Dimitri’s face. “Aren’t you hot wearing so many clothes?”

“Claude…” Dimitri’s cheeks were unfortunately already red from the heat, so Claude didn’t get a chance to appreciate the blush that would have bloomed otherwise. “Good to see you too.” He patted Claude’s back before separating from Claude’s embrace. Following Claude at a more leisurely pace had been Claude’s parents and their bodyguards, who looked upon the scene with mirth. Dimitri bowed slightly to the King and Queen of Almyra. “I am honored to finally meet in person, your Majesties.”

Claude had warned Dimitri that his parents were unlikely to observe formalities, but it clearly still shocked Dimitri when both his mother and father gave Dimitri pats on the shoulder, like he was already their son. He would be in the future, if Claude had his way, but that was a thought for later… “Oh, don’t mind us. We can talk later,” Claude’s mom said with a sly smile. Grabbing Claude by the ear, she said loudly, “Claude, please take your lover boy out of the heat. He’s clearly suffering.”

“Get him into some Almyran tunics. He’ll look better in those,” his dad added with a laugh. “Then we can talk.”

“Mom! Dad!” Claude exclaimed, exasperated as they continued to laugh at him. He tugged on Dimitri’s arm. “Dimitri, let’s go.”

Claude led them into his temporary room, ignoring all the wolf-whistles coming from the amused soldiers they passed on the way. Once inside, alone with just Dimitri, Claude pulled Dimitri’s face down for a kiss. “I missed you,” he murmured before sealing their mouths together.

“I did too, Claude,” Dimitri replied when they broke apart for air. He began nuzzling Claude’s neck as Claude worked on changing Dimitri’s clothes. It wasn’t like Claude was not going to get Dimitri out of these heavy clothes and into something more appropriate for the weather, especially when he got permission from his parents. Ah, Dimitri was still so muscular and strong. Claude could just run his hands over this chest for days and…

When Hilda poked her head in some time later, Dimitri had indeed been changed into Almyran clothes more suitable for the heat. If during this time some other changes had been made to Dimitri’s appearance, like a bit of messy hair and puffy lips, well it was something communicated with winks and sly smiles.

“Ready to come see Almyra with me?” Claude said as he held out his hand to Dimitri.

Dimitri grasped Claude’s hand firmly, squeezed it once. “Gladly, as long as I’m with you.”

And thus began a journey on a new road, one that they would travel together.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts used  
> 1\. trust / dreams / winter  
> 2\. first & last / dance / modern  
> 3\. sun / moon / star  
> 4\. scars / healing  
> 5\. fragile / touch  
> 6\. reunion / secret  
> 7\. kings/ soulmates  
> 8\. free day!


End file.
